Stay With Me
by HB always
Summary: College fic. HB. A brigde over the Mississippi River 35W has collapsed and Hiei was on it. Now he's in a coma and Botan is staying with him waiting for him to come out. Disclaimer: I no own YYH
1. Stay Golden

**Stay Golden**

**Summary**: There's an accident! Hiei's in the hospital and everyone is a nervous wreck including Botan who sits at his bedside waiting for him to awaken. College fic.

**By **Rikku Minouke

_Please don't leave me …I don't think I could survive without you…Please come back…_

Tears flowed down Botan's cheeks as she grabbed the man who lay on the bed's hand. It was limp and slightly cold in her grip. Droplets of water soaked in to his palm as they trickled from her eyes. She watched as he took slow breathes on the life support system.

Many of their friends surrounded them. It surprised them that all of this was happening. First off that Hiei was even in the hospital; that something like the bridge collapsing in Minnesota would happen with someone they knew on it. Also, that Botan was even affected by Hiei being hurt. The two of them hated each other, were rivals at everything they did and didn't agree on anything including what color the sky was.

The doctor was talking in the background about his condition and how bad the accident was. When the bridge collapsed and Hiei hit his head severely hard on the steering wheel of his car as it fell towards the Mississippi River. _It's a miracle he's even alive, _were about all Botan understood as she ran a hand threw Hiei's raven hair.

If only he could glare at her with those ruby eyes, call her an idiot just one more time and it would make everything all better. Just let him know that she's loved him all along, she just couldn't find the strength to let him know before.

Yukina, Hiei's twin sister was sobbing next to her. They'd recently met when their parents got remarried. It wouldn't be fair for them to spend such little time together. Kurama placed a hand on each of the bluette's shoulders. He had a far off look in his eyes that let everyone know he was sad. Yusuke had an arm around Keiko as she cried into his shoulder. A few curses were slipping past his lips about how Hiei could have been so stupid to get hurt and almost killed. Shizuru was smoking a cigarette in the waiting room with a quivering hand as her brother sat next to Yukina holding her hand and telling her that her brother would be all right.

Everything was quiet to Botan, people were speaking but she couldn't hear them. There lips were moving, although all she could hear was her own heart beat and her thoughts. The ones that said she would give anything to have Hiei back. Have him back to hear his snide remarks, his not so threatening glares, their stupid arguments, and their silent secrets.

Shizuru entered the room and the only way Botan registered this was by Kurama's slight smile. She must have told Kazuma they had to head out because he hugged Yukina good bye and disappeared. Kurama then replaced him next to Yukina to stare at Hiei's unmoving body.

Two shaky arms wrapped around Botan's shoulders and she knew that Keiko had to be leaving to. Yusuke patted her shoulder and probably gave a half hearted grin to Kurama. He would be taking Keiko home because she had to work soon. All that was left was Kurama, Yukina, Botan, and the doctor with Hiei silent and still, sleeping on the bed in front of them.

Botan mentally shook herself and looked at the doctor behind her for the first time. He was tall and had a rugged look to him, like he'd been working for too long and on too many cases like this. The mans dirty blonde hair was in need of a comb as it stuck out a little at the side and a stub was already growing on his chin. Maybe a little coffee would do him some good.

Kurama stood and started talking with the doctor. Turns out that it was getting past visiting hours and only one person could stay with Hiei…a family member. Yukina stood up as well and Kurama then looked at her as she spook up for the first time since everyone arrived. Botan's eyes traveled back to Hiei's face.

There was a smug of dirt that Botan had to hold back the urge to wipe it. She had to control her self from crying at a memory of him yelling at her during a football game when she was a cheerleader. He'd been sitting on the bench and she wiped some dirt off his sweaty face. That was at least five years ago when they were juniors at Watertown High School.

_Botan…Excuse me… Botan…_

She looked up to see Kurama and Yukina gazing at her and the doctor walking out of the room. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and a bit puffy, cheeks red from brushing away the streams of water falling down them, and her hands still gripping Hiei's. Kurama squatted down to be more eye level.

"Botan, we just talked to the doctor and he said that all non family members have to leave and only one person can stay through out the night," Kurama stared her in the eyes making sure she knew what he was telling her. She nodded to reassure him. "Yukina needs to go home and sleep a bit and call her parents back in Watertown. Do you think that you could stay the night?"

"Uh…" was about all Botan could make out in her confusion.

"The situation at hand has taken a toll on everyone and I understand that it's a lot to ask of you, knowing how you and Hiei felt of one another," Kurama back peddled. "Although you happen to live down the street from the hospital and it's a long drive back to Carver for me when I also have to drop Yukina off half way."

"But family," she managed to say around tight vocal cords.

"That's taken care of," Kurama smiled diminutively. "Yukina told the doctor that you and Hiei were to be married in a few months and he said one of you two may stay the night under the hospitals supervision." Botan nodded, letting Kurama know that she would stay.

Yukina hugged her and the two girls cried for a moment together before Kurama drove Yukina to her and Hiei's apartment in St. Cloud. Botan stood from the stiff chair she'd been sitting in and walked around to the other side of Hiei's bed. She sat down on the edge to stare down at him.

"Hiei… pull through this…" tears landed on his check and Botan wiped them away as well as the smug of dirt. "I won't complain anymore, I promise. I'll be good for you, and I won't call you short anymore either. Maybe I'll even take dance class to be less clumsy, or etiquette class to know what fork to eat with. Whatever it takes for you to get out of the coma, please do this. If not for me… for your sister who needs you to look after her when she starts a job as a nurse.

"I bet you didn't know that she got a job," Botan grinned slightly. "It was gonna be a surprise for you. She's trying really hard to stay tough. Yukina's grown a lot with you around; she will grow up more if you stay."

She stared at his face hoping for some sign that he was okay and coming out of the coma. There was nothing, not a twitch, not a flutter of eye lashes… nothing.

_You can't leave us, we all need you… even if we say otherwise, we all love you._

"Do you remember when we were little and you'd always make fun me because I had blue hair? I know you do, because you still do it. Or the time when we were like six and you convinced me that the sky was really purple, there was just something wrong with my eyes. I'm pretty sure there's nothing wrong with my eyes, it's not purple, the sky is most defiantly blue." The corners of her mouth lifted ever so slightly at the memories.

"I remember when we first met… somewhat," Botan closed her eyes to picture the moment. "You were my neighbor and I'd just moved in and our fathers became good friends so we always had to hang out with one another. One night you stole my shoes and hid them so I had to walk home through the wet grass in my socks. I don't think I ever got them back from you."

The night passed by with Botan talking to Hiei hoping that he'd awaken and say a snide remark. Her voice hopeful as she told him stories about their childhood to his comatose mind.


	2. Stay Pure

**Stay Pure**

**By **Rikku Minouke

The next day Botan jerked awake as her phone started vibrating in her pocket. It was her parents. They must be worried about her when she didn't show up last night for dinner. It'd been her dads' birthday and he turned fifty.

"Hi," she cleared her throat and sat up, realizing that Hiei's hand had been in hers all night.

"Hello darling," her mother's voice rang over the miles of distance between them. "Did something happen to keep you last night? I don't mean to pry but you didn't call."

"Mama…" Botan wiped a tear way and sniffled, gazing at Hiei's peaceful face. Never would she have imagined it to be so hard to tell the story. "Hiei's hurt… He was going home over the bridge from a Vikings game… When it…" she choked on her tears and covered her eyes as she sobbed. Why did she have to waken and cry so early? Couldn't she get at least an hour of peace?

"… How bad is it?" Any annoyance that had been in her mother's voice had fled to be replaced with worry. "Will he be alright? Is it serious? What hospital is he in, we'll drive down today."

"Mommy he's in a coma," Botan told her as she stood to walk toward the window. The parking lot was come what empty. Then again it was only ten in the morning. "I stayed with him all night. We're at HCMC. The doctors said that he should pull through, but there's a big probability that he won't."

"You stayed all night? I thought only family can stay after visiting hours," her mother questioned. "Hennepin County Medical Center? That's not too far away."

"Yukina told the doctors that I was engaged to Hiei," Botan watched as a beat up Chevy truck pulled up to the front doors of one ward. A woman was being wheeled out and had a bundle in her arms. A smile was plastered on the woman's face.

"And you agreed to this?" A sound of surprise reached Botan's ear bringing her back to the conversation at hand. "Honey, I'm sure Hiei will pull through this and be back for the start of the state fair." Tears weld up and threaten to spill. Every year since the group was little they went together and got a picture of all of them by the haunted house. Yukina joined them when they were seniors.

"I hope so mama. No way would I be able to go without him. It just wouldn't be the same," Botan struggled to get a hold of herself. "Mom, I think I'm gonna go and see the doctor."

"Alright dear, you're father and I will stop by sometime today to see how things are holding up," Her mother informed her.

"Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night. Tell papa I'm sorry and happy birthday for me," Botan said goodbye and sat back down. Her head fell to the bed next to Hiei's hand.

"Hey, you awake?" Botan's head snapped up at the sound of a male voice. Her hope soaring. It died when Yusuke walked in with his hands in his pocket. His hair was hanging in his face and circles were under his eyes.

"Hi," was all she could say.

"Do I look as bad as you do?" Yusuke tried to crack a joke with a tiny grin.

"Worse," Botan looked at him as he towered over her.

"I brought you some food and Keiko's gonna stop by after work around three," Yusuke sat next to her at Hiei's bed side. "I can't believe this happened."

"Me either," She took Yusuke's hand and squeezed. "Hiei's going to pull through, he's a tough guy. I know he will. He'll always be around."

"I wish I was as confident as you," Yusuke said. "Did you miss the huge gash on his forehead? Were the bandage is covering?"

"No, I see it," Botan looked at Hiei again. She knew every line in his face. "But the doctor said that it wasn't that bad of a wound. He'd have a scar for the rest of his life, but no serious damage."

"How did you know that? You were zoned out the whole time yesterday," Yusuke asked.

"That's what the doctor was telling Kurama when I showed up yesterday," her calmness was an illusion. Her mind was picking apart what Yusuke was saying. If he didn't think Hiei was going to pull through, why should she?

_Because he will…_

"Thanks for the food Yusuke," Botan took the bag of McDonalds and started munching on it. "Did you sleep last night?"

"Not much, I was worried that any minute I'd get a call saying Hiei had passed away in the middle of the night. I didn't get one. How about you? Did u sleep here?"

"Yukina told the doctor that Hiei and I were to be engaged and Yukina had to go home, so I stayed. Although I didn't sleep very long," Botan told him. "I figured maybe some part of him could hear us and so I sat up most of the night talking to him-"

"Even though he hates you talking," Yusuke chuckled and a smile graced Botan's lips for a moment.

"Yes, but by the time I did fall asleep I woke a couple hours later to my mother calling me," Botan shut her eyes. "I was supposed to be at her house for dinner last night. It had slipped my mind that it'd been my dad's birthday. Urgh, I feel so bad."

"I'm sure it's no big deal," Yusuke reassured her. He slurped his soda and looked at Hiei. "Man you gotta shave. He looks like he's been in the dog house for at least a month. I wonder what had him all worked up before the accident."

"What are you talking about Yusuke?" She looked once more at Hiei. He didn't look too bad. Maybe a bit a beard and dark circles under his eyes, as well as the bandage on his forehead and a cut on his right cheek. "Most of his ruggedness came from the accident."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke shrugged it off.

"You know Yusuke, I think I'm gonna go shower and change," Botan stood, wiping the grease on her jeans. "Also I'm going to call in sick today. Will you watch over him while I'm gone?"

"Yeah, I'll be here. Take care," Yusuke nodded at her and she started for the door.

"Oh, by the way, my parents are stopping by in a bit," Yusuke gave her the look. "Sorry if you get stuck alone with them. See you later!" With that she headed out to the hallway and towards the elevator and onward home.


	3. Stay Innocent

**Stay Innocent **

**By** Rikku Minouke

Botan walked into her apartment and everything looked different. Like she'd never seen it before and a movie was playing. Everywhere she went memories flooded her mind.

When she closed the door behind her she saw Hiei. Hiei who was holding her by the throat demanding her to get the idiot away from his sister. As she continued Botan passed the bathroom where Yusuke and Hiei shoved her into the shower on her twenty first birthday. There they assaulted her with cold water.

It's amazing she even remembered that night.

Then she walked into the kitchen where Hiei was plowing ice cream into his mouth, Kurama sat by Hiei reading the Star Tribune and Yusuke and Kuwabara making pizza rolls as Keiko hand washed dishes and Botan loading the dishwasher laughing at the boys. Until they dropped the plate and everyone glared at them. Then Yukina ran in and almost stepped on the glass if Hiei hadn't grabbed her.

Botan pulled a beer from the fridge and watched the scenes play out before her eyes.

Like the time Botan woke to find Hiei beaten and drunk, asleep in her kitchen. She had bandaged him up and put him in her bed with two Advil to sleep. They hadn't talked about it when he awoke and they didn't mention it to anyone. That had happened a couple times a months after that first night.

Leaning against the countertop Botan thought how empty and quiet her apartment seemed. The guys usually hung out there before going clubbing or other weird adventures. They were even planning on getting together this weekend.

Taking a sip Botan pushed away from the counter and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Hiei was playing mortal combat around Yusuke and Kuwabara having a pillow fight. While Kurama and Shizuru were playing chess, he was winning by a landslide. Botan and Keiko were painting their toe nails and giggling about the latest gossip.

Sighing Botan blinked and looked toward the window where she felt her world slip away. Slip away to the past. To where herself and Hiei actually made a connection. It was her first day in the apartment and he'd helped move all her furniture in because everyone else was busy. Plus his dad told him if he ever wanted to come home, he'd help her out. It'd taken all day to get it finished and when it was the two were drained. They had shared a lot of laughs and arguments and it had been one of the greatest days of her memory.

That night Hiei had stayed over in the guest bedroom. He would have if they hadn't spent the night together in the living room. Botan had stepped out on to the Balcony to gaze at the full moon right before ten. It was a warm August night right before move in day at the U of M and the city was lit by lights all around her from apartment buildings and fast food joints, super markets and pawn shops. It was dark and beautiful; Botan's hair was loose and swaying in the gentle breeze as she closed her eyes at how refreshing it felt in the heat.

Then a hand was placed on her lower back and Botan looked back at Hiei whose face was emotionless. She smiled slightly and he stepped closer. Slowly there lips locked and his were warm and gentle against hers. Botan was leaning farther down to feel more of him as his fingers ran softly through a lock of her hair. His kiss was careful and sweet, romantic and tender. Things she wouldn't have expected from him.

Botan took her drink out to the balcony remembering everything of that night. How he's the only man she's been with and they never talked about what happened that evening ever, like it never happened. Finishing her beer she wished that things had been different. Were they didn't pretend nothing happened and that they hate each other.

She looked at the road below her in broad day light were there was traffic and cars honking like it were a normal hello. A homeless man sat on the corner with an end of the world sign by him. Spiderman walked across the street a few blocks down. His name's Larry and he works at Subway but likes the costume a little too much. Its better then the Superman in St. Cloud by Yukina and Hiei's apartment.

With another glance Botan walked back into her kitchen and recycled the bottle. Hiei might hate her but she loved him and he probably didn't even realize it, no one else did. Shaking her head Botan walked into her room and stripped out of yesterdays clothes. What was so repulsive about her that she couldn't keep a man? Grabbing a new outfit from her closet she walked naked to her bathroom and took a shower.

The water poured over her making her tense muscle more relaxed. She couldn't imagine a life without Hiei. Maybe Botan could take a work leave so she could spend time with Hiei at the hospital. Make things comfortable for his unknowing mind.

Stepping out of the shower, clean hair and body Botan pulled on a white sundress and dried her hair in record time. Putting the minimum amount of makeup on she left the bathroom to slip on some white flip flops with clear straps and grabbed her brown purse before locking and leaving the apartment.

On a mission she stopped in Block E by the collapsed bridge where she was a waitress. It didn't take long before the manager came out to see her. He looked at her questionably because she was early for one thing and because she didn't have her uniform on. The other workers watched as Botan followed the Koenma the manager into his office.

"Botan, what's up?" he looked her in the eyes and noticed something was wrong. The circles under her eyes wouldn't disappear from foundation and she didn't have her usual smile and bright shinning eyes. Sadness overwhelmed her. "What's the matter?"

"I was wondering if I may have a vacation. My…" Botan didn't know what to call him at the moment. "My boyfriend is in the hospital Koenma. He was on the bridge Wednesday when it fell. I would like to stay at the hospital with him. He's in a coma and I would really like to be by his side as much as I can."

"I would never have imagined that something this horrible could happen to you," Koenma said. "As long as you need, you have. Just call me from time to time to let me know what's going on. For God's sake, I hope everything turns out right."

"Thank you so much Koenma," Botan stood running her hand over her dress to smooth it out. "I'm sorry to leave on such short notice."

"Don't worry about it," Koenma gave her a small smile. "Jorge can run a double shift tonight. Just make sure that man's doing alright."

"I will do that, thank you again," Botan walked out of the office and out the door. Next she decided to go to the store and pick up a few things to decorate Hiei's room and make it all pretty.


	4. Stay Here

Stay Here

By Rikku Minouke

Botan walked into Hiei's hospital room around five thirty with a couple bags in her hand. It had taken way too long to have security check everything and give her the okay to bring all her stuff up. They were really taking this serious, which was a good thing. The President was even here for a couple hours to talk about the unfortunate event.

Yusuke was passed out in the corner chair as Keiko flipped through a People magazine. There were some balloons in the corner with a get well greeting on them and a card on the window sill. It was obvious her parents had dropped by in the time she'd been gone. Botan was grateful they hadn't seen her in such a horrible state.

Keiko looked up and smiled at Botan before shutting her magazine and standing to give her best friend a big huge. "It's nice to see you. You look nice, did you go home?"

"Yeah," Botan looked at Hiei. "I went home, but it was horrible. Everywhere I went there were memories, wonderful and sad memories. It was depressing to the point where I had a beer before I could pull myself together, and you know I don't usually drink."

"That's true, everyone's entitled some shred of help here and there," Keiko gave her a warm smile.

Botan couldn't stop herself from crying. "Do you think that he'll be alright?" She bit her lip and looked at the ceiling trying to stop the silent tears streaking down her face. "That he'll pull through this? To come back for your wedding, and to be here for my graduation, and my parents thirtith anniversary? I know they would like him there; I know I would."

"I'm sure he will be there," Keiko hugged her friend as her eyes misted over. Yusuke snored and rolled of the chair. The girls held in their giggles and wiped their eyes. Sadly Yusuke didn't wake up from the fall; kept on sleeping with his face pressed into the tile floor.

"Did my parents stop by when I was gone?" Botan pushed some of her loose blue hair behind her ears and walked over to Hiei's side. She stood next to his head and ran a hand over his cheek.

"They were leaving when I got here. Yusuke looked a bit worn out from there visit. He said they were sad to have missed you," Keiko informed her. She watched Botan's sad expression and tender caress to Hiei's face. He'd never let her do this if he'd been awake. Which Keiko was afraid wouldn't be happening ever again.

"I think tomorrow I'll stop by his and Yukina's apartment to get some of his things to bring here. Maybe it'll make him feel at home," Botan said running her hand down his arm to slide into his hand. His fingers were a bit warmer then last night and a bit calloused from the hard work he'd done his whole life.

"Did you hear about the father who jumped into the river?" Keiko asked Botan who shook her head and straightened Hiei's covers with her free hand. "When the bridge fell one man jumped into the Mississippi River to save his daughter. Some men who were helping pull people out of the river said that they wouldn't forget the look on the man's face before he jumped into save her life. That's what the news said tonight…We're getting some rain later on…"

Botan nodded and brushed some of Hiei's bangs off his forehead.

"Botan…" Keiko's face looked helpless. "Can you look at me?" Slowly Botan lifted her chin and their eyes locked. The brunette could she the quiet prays go through her friends mind and the tears about to spill, emotions with no name in her eyes. She knew, but denied the truth of the situation.

"Nothing…" Keiko looked at the ground as the unknown truth rippled through her. Botan was in love with Hiei. She had suspected it, but never thought that it was possible.

Yusuke picked that moment to clumsily pop himself off the floor and blink open his sleep dreary eyes. "How the hell did I end up of this dirty hospital floor?" Then he looked around the eerily still room and noticed Botan pale, like a ghost, standing, staring, silent, next to Hiei's bed. "Hey, you're parents what you to give them a call when you get a moment. They were pissed that you weren't around."

A small nod was all she could manage before she turned and headed to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke pulled his body back into the chair and Keiko went to sit in the one next to him.

"I think that she's in love with Hiei," Keiko whispered so quietly that Yusuke almost didn't check it.

"You serious? That guy, the one in the bed?" Yusuke shook his head and rolled his eyes at the dumb idea. "Sure she care's for him, but… no… not like that. We all care for each other."

"You didn't see the way she looked just a moment ago," Keiko told him. "I know that look. I've had that look every time you pass out from your gang fights when you walk through my door. Every time you drink too much and I find you in the morning passed out on the couch. Yusuke, this is a serious matter, what if Hiei doesn't…"

"Don't say it…" Yusuke cut her off and looked away from her. "I don't want to think about that. He's a good man who deserves better then to end everything like this."

Botan stood up from the bathroom floor and turned on the cold water to splash her face. She gurgled some water to get rid of the vomit taste in her mouth. He was going to make it out alive, no matter what everyone else thought, Hiei can do this.

She walked out of the small bathroom just as the doctor entered Hiei room. He looked more put together today. Shaved and hair combed, more awake and not as edgy. He held some black clothes in his hands.

"Miss… these are Mr. Jaganshi's clothes. We were wondering if you wanted to take them home and wash them or hold on to them until he recovers," he let his words hang for a moment, unfinished and everyone knew what he left out. The 'if' part of the statement, if he recovers.

"Thank you, sir," Botan gently took hold of his clothes as if they were the most fragile things and would brake any moment. "Is there any progress with Hiei?"

"Not at the moment," he told her. "Although he does seem to be stable and has more color in his skin." Yusuke blinked and Keiko was confused. He was buttering up the situation so it didn't look like he was going to die… how very thoughtful of him.

"Thank you," Botan turned and the doctor stepped out and disappeared down the hall.

"I want a new doctor," Yusuke muttered and crossed his eyes. "One who's direct and straight forward. Not one who's random and throws all this stuff out to make think things that are stupid and fake."

"Oh stop it Yusuke. He's a fine doctor," Keiko shook her head at her to be husband.

Botan sat at Hiei's bed side and set the clothes in her lap. She held up the first thing in the folded pile, his black tee shirt, and smiled. It fit him so well, not too tight, but just enough to show his toned body. Folding it back up she placed it next to her and then picked up the next item which was his thin black coat that made him look like something out of the Matrix, but it looked good on him. Next she found his necklace that he always wore. It was black hemp with one blue pearl like stone in the middle. Yukina had a matching one, but with white hemp.

Last Botan picked up his faded black jeans. They must have left his boxers on him, thank goodness. She was about to set them aside with the other clothes when she noticed a bulge in the pocket. It was too big to be his cell phone, which was a sprazor or a sprint version or a razor. Reaching into his pocket she grabbed a velvet box and pulled it out. This grabbed the attention of the couple across the room who watched now with great interest.

Upon opening it Botan's face fell and a single tear slid down her face which she hastily wiped away so no one knew her feelings. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. A small diamond in middle of the gold band. It wasn't anything fancy, but romantic.

And it made her heart stop for a moment. Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand as they watched Botan hold back everything that threatened to spill. They didn't see what was in the small box but it was a good guess at what it could be. The two had seen enough of those boxes to know it was a ring.

Botan stared at the band for a minute or two, imaging the lucky woman Hiei would give this to. She must be something wonderful to have won Hiei's heart. No way would she be able to do that. Someone special enough that he'd want to spend the rest of his life with her. He hadn't been able to spend anytime with her…Shutting the lid to the velvet case Botan noticed Yusuke and Keiko's gaze. It made her nervous, wondering how long they'd been watching her.

"It was a ring," Botan informed them clearing her throat. "I'd been wondering who the lucky woman was that he'd been spending time with lately. He'd always been busy when I called him." She put the box into the pocket and folded the clothes. Standing she set them in the corner.

Then she remembered the bags she brought with her. Walking to them she pulled out a tiny plant and set it by the window. Then a card that she'd spent at least an hour picking out and even longer writing her feelings about him inside. Now she looked at the card in her hand and debated whether or not to leave it for when he woke up. Shaking her head she threw it in the garbage and continued to set things about the room to make it homier.

Yusuke and Keiko exchanged glances and Yusuke picked up the envelope from the can when Botan went to use the restroom. He slipped it into his jacket pocket to save for _when_ Hiei woke up. Neither knew of who this girl could be who won the man's heart, but until they knew they wouldn't start assuming it couldn't be the blue haired beauty.

**This story is based around the event of the bridge collapsing on the Mississippi River. It is a real and tragic event that is near where I live and my sympathy reaches out to those who it affects. **

**In my story I mention towns like Carver, St. Cloud, ect, they are real towns in the state of Minnesota that I know of and can remember the name of. Also in the third chapter I mention Spiderman… I have seen Spiderman in St. Cloud before, it was scary. **

**Also the story about the man who jumped in the river is very much true, and it was on the news. Everything I say about the tragedy is very much true, besides the parts that include Hiei and the gang, those are fiction. **


	5. Stay Perfect

**Stay Perfect**

**By** Rikku Minouke

Botan snuggled into her pillow at her apartment. Yukina and her family had stayed the weekend with Hiei so Botan went home. Now she awoke to a quiet unmoving apartment. She sat up and stared at her surrounding, her cerulean hair messy around her shoulders and her black tank top and lime green shorts wrinkled from sleep.

Throwing back the comfiture Botan stepped on the cherry wood flooring. It chilled the bottom of her feet but she ignored it and walked to the living room. No one was in her house and she missed it, missed the sound of girls laughing and boys arguing and shouting about stupid things. She missed their Saturday night poker games and the door bell ringing a second before they found her spare key to barge inside at the most inappropriate moments. None of that would happen again… like it used to. It wouldn't be the same, no more Hiei… by himself. He'll have himself a girl with him. Or he just won't come at all.

She walked into the spare bedroom where for a brief moment she caught the sent of … sandalwood? No that was her wanting to smell Hiei around her. Maybe she just needs a quick shower and be on her way before her imagination gets the better of her and she starts seeing Hiei around her. Which that wouldn't happen seeing as he's still in the hospital.

Shaking her head Botan got ready for the day. Then locking her apartment she drove up to St. Cloud and took Yukina's spare key out of her purse that she'd been given and walked into the cozy home. Although when she strode in she noticed that everything was plain. The walls were white, all wood floors, no pictures were lying around, and everything seemed blah. It must have been Hiei's doing because Yukina is a bit livelier.

She sauntered about, room to room until Botan found what her heart was in search for, Hiei's room. Slowly she pushed the door open and took a step inside. The walls were dark blue, almost black; posters of bands like Tool, Nirvana, and Incubus were on all the walls. His bed was messy like he'd been in a burry and his clothes throw about the room, some hanging on the open door of the raven haired man's walk in closet.

Most of his clothes were black, but some odd clothes were thrown in there. The bluette searched his room for pictures, which couldn't be found. She did however find some other interesting things. For instance, he had about a dozen half finished letters to a woman whom he referred to as my dear. Fear and depression made Botan turn away from the letters and look for the pictures.

Continuing Botan looked through his drawers and shelves, high and low. Through books and CD's, old notebooks, folders, and boxes she searched, but nothing. Then she headed to Yukina's room, and she had to make sure everything she moved was put back where it'd been. After she didn't find what she wanted Botan went to search the rest of the house. Finally she came across a closet with boxes and boxes of photos.

Snatching them all up and putting them in a bag she shut the closet door and locked the apartment before heading back to Minneapolis. Parking her run down Honda she planted her scuffed tennis shoes on the tarred parking lot before standing. Botan smoothed out her jeans and fixed her pink, blue, and green tie dyed tee shirt. Sighing, she picked up her small back pack and started into the vast building.

The light flicked slowly from one floor to the next as she patently waited for the doors to open in the elevator. It seemed to take forever until they slid apart to allow her access to the fifth floor. Take long strides she quickly made to Hiei's room. Stopping short to pause at the closed door Botan thought if she should be there or not.

_If he hated her… then why does she bother? It's not like that one night really meant anything…_

Shaking her head Botan raised her hand to knock on the door. Muffled foot steps drew closer to the door before it opened to show Kurama's smiling face. He stepped aside to let her in without a word. Kuwabara and Shizuru were sitting at a table by the window. Two empty other chairs were set up in between Hiei and the table.

Kuwabara was shuffling a deck of cards as Shizuru gazed out the window with shadowed eyes. Kurama shut the door and walked behind Botan and the two sat in the empty chairs, Botan's closer to Hiei. Her right hand grasping his, she took her backpack off.

"Did someone shave him?" Botan asked the group.

"Yes, I believe his father did yesterday before they left," Kurama informed her. "Did you read the paper this weekend?"

"You should know I don't read the paper, jeeze," Kuwabara rolled his eyes and shuffled the cards again. "I tried watching the news, but they don't talk about the bridge any more."

"Brother, Kurama was talking to Botan," Shizuru told him and leaned back in her chair.

"No, I didn't get a chance to," Botan said quietly. "What did they say?"

"Thursday night a woman was found, she wasn't very old, Somali," Kurama reported. "They also found her twenty two month old baby. At the moment I believe there is only one missing person. He's a construction worker and his wife is having a terrible time dealing with his absence."

"That's terrible," Botan closed her eyes.

"Yes it is," Kurama agreed as Kuwabara dealt out the cards. "The Friday paper said that Bush turned down the idea of raising gas prices to help the cause of the bridge crashing. He said the congress just want to earn more money and political notice."

"It's probably true, the gas is too expensive as it is," Shizuru rolled her eyes. "I remember when it wasn't so bad and now look at it, I would rather ride a bus then drive."

"The new bridge that's being built will be done at the end of 2008," Kurama said.

"That's so far away…" Kuwabara sighed and set the rest of the cards in the middle of the table.

"It really isn't," Kurama told him. "The other bridge took about three to four years to be built."

Botan looked at Hiei who seemed to not have changed over the weekend. "What did you guys do Friday and Saturday night during the huge storm?"

"My power went out in Chan," Shizuru said. "I lit some candles and then Kurama came over. Kuwabara had stayed the whole weekend because my parents had come down from Stillwater."

"You're power went out? Mine didn't," Botan said. "I watched Roseanne all night by myself."

"By yourself?" Kuwabara asked. "You should have come over."

"Yeah, I was down in the dumps," Botan shrugged. "Maybe I should get a pet to keep me company."

Kurama put a hand on her should and her glazed over pink eyes met his comforting green gaze. "Everything is going to back to normal soon. Don't doubt that Botan. He'll be back just like he used to be." Kuwabara looked down at the table before he closed his eyes, trying not to let his disagreement show. Shizuru gave a tiny grin of reassurance.

"I don't know if I can believe you, Kurama," Botan shook her head, letting a few tear fly. "No body thinks he's going to make it, the doctors don't, Yusuke and Keiko don't. What evidence is there that show's he will wake up?"

"Botan," Kurama moved his hand from her shoulder to her chin so she'd look him in the eyes again. "It doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. You know he'll come back. That's all the evidence you should need. If you believe it then it should be true. I'm not sure what was between you and Hiei but there's enough there to show he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye." Botan started sobbing and launched herself against Kurama who caught her and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

"Does this mean we're not playing poker?" Kuwabara asked and Shizuru threw her hand at him.


	6. Stay Content

Stay Content

By Rikku Minouke

Botan blinked open her eyes to realize she was in an uncomfortably stiff chair by a window that had sunlight streaming through right on to her. She rubbed her hands over her face and noticed a little post it note on her forehead. Reaching up she pulled the blue paper down to read it.

_You conked out early yesterday so we set you up in the chair. No one can manage to stop by today so have fun with the Hieimister… Yusuke_

She threw away the post it and sat up in the chair to look about her. Although yesterday was much of her blur to her, she could still remember that the whole group was there for the first time since the accident. Two days ago Botan had hung out with Kurama and the Kuwabara's playing poker. It had been a relaxing change of pace to have a more spirited gathering.

Pulling out her backpack she took a small box out that she'd taken from the Jaganshi's apartment. Then she got up to take the seat close to Hiei and set the box on the tray beside him. Her fingers brushed his bangs off his face.

"When is this going to end?" Botan sighed running her hand down his face to cup his cheek. "I want you to come back to me…to all of us." Someone coughed by the door and Botan jerked her hand back and looked to the door.

"I'm very sorry, but we need to wash him," a nurse walked in with a bucket. She had straight hair that reached to her low back. "Would you mind leaving for a ten minutes miss?"

"Oh, sure, let me get out of your way," Botan looked around for her backpack and stood up. She moved the box by Hiei to the table by the window before departing the room. Holding the straps of her backpack as it rested on her back she headed to the lobby of the fifth floor. There she sat down and noticed the Star Tribune paper.

Picking it up, she saw a color picture of a woman and a man smiling and laughing and some words about the death toll in Iraq. Looking closer at the picture Botan noticed it was about the Interstate 35W bridge collapse. The woman was Kim Dahl and she was a bus driver, her vertebra is broken and she saved over fifty kids from dieing on the bridge. A man named Jeremy Hernandez and her were honored Wednesday at the First Student bus terminal in Arden Hills.

Botan put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. The bridge had collapsed when they'd almost been over and the thirty feet drop had crushed two of her lower back vertebrae and Jeremy had knocked out the rear door to get the kids off the bus.

Also on the second page the band Atmosphere will be donating one dollar from every ticket bought on their website for their fall tour for.

Botan set the newspaper down and cleared her throat trying not to cry. There'd been about sixty cars on the bridge including the bus and Hiei's car when it fell. It's a miracle so many people survived the fall.

Hearing footsteps Botan looked up to see a couple walk by excited to leave. The man had a broken arm but otherwise looked fine. How she wished Hiei could leave and go home and be safe. Safe and out of the coma, whether he be with her or another woman. Just so that he'd still be around.

Shaking her head, Botan tried to rid her mind of thoughts like that. She tried to think of things that were less depressing. All that came to mind were the sad tragedies that have been happening lately, the cabin in Wisconsin exploding with a family from Chaska in it, the bridge in Minnesota collapsing, the bridge in China collapsing, five hundred people dead in Iraq from an explosion.

Schools going to be starting soon and Hiei might not be out of the coma. He's going to have to take an extra year or at least semester of school to finish. Botan will be finishing her four years come spring.

Her hands were shaking as she thought about her life if Hiei was around. Maybe it was time to get some breakfast and maybe a caribou. Standing Botan looked at the lock, which told her it was a bit past ten. By the time she was done and got back the nurse would be done with what ever she still was doing.

With one last backward glance Botan headed out of the hospital.

**I know it's really short!! I'm so sorry about that and for the fact that it's taken me two days to update. Well I've had student counsel two evenings in a row, which is when I like to write, I come home completely exhausted. Also I've had a cold so I've been tired from that. Tonight I plan on updating again, if my dad will let me near the computer, he's in a bad mood… not my fault. Another thing I have a party every evening this weekend and won't be able to update. Sunday night is a donation party for the family that was in the cabin explosion in Wisconsin. I went to school with one of the boys caught in the midst of the accident. **

**I hope to update soon! And the next chapter will be much, much longer, promise!!**


	7. Stay Confident

Stay Confident

By Rikku Minouke

Sipping her heath cooler, Botan walked into Hiei's hospital room. He looked so handsome, even in a white hospital gown with blue poke a dots. A tiny smile played across her face as she walked closer. The nurse was gone like she'd predicted and Botan set her backpack in the chair she occupied before she'd left.

He looked rejuvenated in some way. She ran her hand through his hair and it was like silk, like usual, but maybe a little nicer. Her hand lightly traced his features, over his nose, across his closed eyes, and a finger across his lips that had once been pressed gently against hers in a sweet compassionate kiss.

Retracting her hand Botan sat down taking the box into her lap and setting her backpack into her lap. She then opened the box and started taking out pictures one by one. There was one with Botan making a fishy face at Hiei who was glaring at her in return. Laughing lightly Botan set it aside and continued looking through.

"Oh my," Botan stared in amazement at the picture she found. It was the groups' prom and Hiei looked stunning as never seen before in a tux. He was breath taking, but so was she. The picture was of the group during dinner. In the picture Botan was talking to Keiko and Yukina; Shizuru must have taken the picture. Yusuke and Kuwabara were arm wrestling with their coats dangling on an empty chair. The thing that caught Botan by surprise was that Hiei was listening to Kurama but not looking at him, he was looking at her, Botan. Although it wasn't his normal glare it was a look of…longing… but also adoration.

Shaking her head, not believing her eyes, she moved on. "You know Hiei, you are one hot guy, but I guess you do know that. I mean you've had like what… one gazillion girls follow you around until you take their number," she sighed remembering every girl he'd gone out with. It seemed like a new one each week. She remembered wishing he'd give her those looks; those half hearted grins that were defiantly fake and to take her out one night, just one night would be all she needed, anywhere, could be Applebee's or even McDonalds.

Trying to stop the longing feeling her gut, she looked at the next picture and almost cried. It was of her jumping on top of Hiei, giving him a big hug with a huge smile on her face. Hiei had a smirk on his face, because he'd flipped Botan on her back on the couch and told her she was too noisy to sneak up on anyone.

Pulling it out, she set it on top of the other. The next picture was Yukina crying and hugging a very stiff looking Hiei who didn't know what to do. It had been the first time the two had met in high school.

"I remember this day. You didn't know how to act and stuck close to Kurama for support. Yukina was trying so hard to get to know you right away, the two of you are so different, it's cute to watch how protective you are of her," Botan looked at it again and took that out as well.

Some of the pictures after that were of people Botan didn't recognize, so she skipped over them. She came to one that made her stop flipping and giggle. Keiko was in a very nice gown, probably homecoming or prom, and she was sticking her tongue out at the camera, who was probably Yusuke.

"Hiei you need to wake up real soon, Yusuke and Keiko are getting married in October, that's not too long away," Botan said flipping through the pictures again. "You need to get fitted for a tux and everything, if you don't wake up, I won't have a partner to walk down the aisle with."

She stopped when she saw a picture of the group. Everyone looked to be having a good time; they were in casual clothes on a sidewalk outside of Yusuke's apartment. They all stood in a line by a metal fence, leaning against it or standing just in front of it. Yusuke's arm was around Keiko and her head on his shoulder. Shizuru and Kurama were leaning into each other and Botan was smiling on one side of the emotionless Hiei and Yukina smiling on the other.

It was a good picture, one that had many memories flowing up to the surface. Botan took it from the box and set it with the barely started pile. Time passed and Botan gathered memories from the boxes. She had a rather big pile, but all was needed, because when Hiei awakened she was going to give them to him. Only they were going into a scrap book so she could spend time on it to make it just perfect for him.

Yawning Botan looked at the look, it was only five in the afternoon, too early to go to bed, but she'd missed lunch. Shrugging Botan set the pile of pictures aside to reach for Hiei's hand. When she got a hold of it she squeezed lightly.

"Everything will be better, just like Kurama said," Botan spoke to Hiei's unmoving body. "You might not be able to hear me, but this way I can tell you things and you won't get mad at me for talking too much."

She took her free hand and ran her fingers over his knuckles. "We're all very different. You most of all, not that that's a bad thing, its good actually. People always tell me opposites attract, but then why didn't we hook up? Is it my hair? I can die it a normal color, but your sisters' hair is like mine. What about my eyes? They're pink, is that the problem, I'll get contacts then. Although your eyes are red.

"I don't really understand what we did wrong," Botan look up at his face, wishing for his eyes to open. "I love you, Hiei, so much. Everywhere I go, everything I do, everything I hear, reminds me of you. You're always on my mind and I like it. But I wish I was on your mind too.

"Deep down I know that I can't be with you, we're way too different, too much of the opposite to ever attract. What if we gave it a shot though, to see where it leads us? Maybe we'd end it as good friends, or maybe we kept going. Who knows, but I wish we could try," Botan said, her eyes glazing over. "I feel like I'm nothing important to you, just one of the gang. Its probably true, but what about that one night. The one night when things seemed to change between us and I thought they would stay that way. Of course I was wrong, seeing as you never gave me a second glance the next morning.

"At least I have the memory of that night to remember for ever. You wore bold and gentle, waiting for me to feel comfortable before you made a move. Maybe it was a quick lay for you, but it was everything to me," Botan sighed and rubbed her cheek against his hand. "I love you Hiei Jaganshi. No matter what happens between us when you wake up, I will always love you."

**A lot shorter then I had planned it to be, but I wanted to get this up before I leave for my murder mystery party tonight. I hope you all liked it! Eek Gods! I'm running late! Have a good weekend! I'll update Monday sometime!! **


	8. Stay Beautiful

Stay Beautiful

By Rikku Minouke

People surrounded Botan whispering trying not to awaken her. Her chair was pulled close to Hiei's side where her head rested. Blue tendril spread across her back and her arms crossed under her cheek as Hiei's hand was in one hand's grip.

"Look at all these pictures, Kurama," Shizuru said stepping around one box. "What do you think she was doing? And the trash is full of used tissues. She was probably up all night crying over these? What are we supposed to do?"

"Shhh, not so loud, it might wake her up," Kurama whispered gazing at the piles and piles of snap shots that littered the tables and chairs. "It looks like she had a long night last night, this is true. I do not think that this was a bad thing, because whatever she was doing seemed to make her more relaxed."

"What? Like looking through all these old photo's and crying over things that may never be again, is good for her?" Shizuru asked looking annoyed at Kurama. A knowing look flashed in the man's emerald eyes before he smiled at the sleeping girl.

"Yes," was all he said before he left to go look for the new doctor Yusuke had requested.

The door clicked shut as Botan's eyes fluttered open and looked about at the messed she'd created last night. She'd sworn that there were other people in here, but turns out she'd been wrong…well besides Hiei. Stretching her arms high into the hair Botan thought about her plans for the day. First she'd need to drop the pictures off at Yukina's, well… that's about as far as she knew. Maybe work on the book a bit after that.

Standing Botan noticed a black purse in the corner of the room, looked like Shizuru. So people were there after all. Botan felt a bit uneasy at what they must think about the state of the room. Rolling her shoulders she started putting the pictures in a pile, one for the ones she needed, and putting back the ones that she didn't. The she put the ones she did in a plastic baggie before stuffing them in a certain pocket in her backpack. After that she put the box away as well. Heaving the pack on to her back she looked at Hiei one more time before whispering goodbye and leaving the room.

When she opened the door she almost hit Kurama while walking out. "Oh, sorry, Kurama. Are you just arriving?"

"No, I was just talking to the doctor," he told her and by the look in his eyes seemed to gaze into her soul. It made Botan feel nervous and she looked around before looking him in the eyes again.

"What did he have to say about Hiei?" Botan asked shrugging one strap up higher on her shoulder. "Anything good?"

"No," Kurama said. "Hiei's brain wavelength patterns haven't changed, which isn't good. His pulse is slow. Things aren't looking up Botan. Although if I know anything out Hiei, it's that he doesn't die very easily. He's a fighter and I believe he will pull through this."

"I'm glad someone else has as much confidence as I do about Hiei making it," Botan smiled up at the red head. "I'm going to go see Yukina in St. Cloud. Do you want me to tell her anything?"

"No, it's best if she's left in the dark about this," Kurama informed her. "It would only upset her, so let us keep this between the two of us."

"Sounds good to me," Botan nodded and bid him goodbye. Then she headed to her car. Sighing she set her stuff in the back seat. Another long drive for her up to St. Cloud, at least it was easy to get there.

Over an hour later Botan pulled into Yukina's parking lot. Hopefully the woman was home; she hadn't seen Yukina in a couple days and really wanted to know how she was handling everything. Walking up two floors she made it to Yukina's door and knocked.

The wood door opened slowly to show Yukina's face. "Oh, hello Botan, please come in. Kazuma is in the kitchen reading the paper. Would you like to join us?"

"Thank you," Botan said stepping inside the white apartment. "I actually have some things to return to you." Digging through her backpack she retrieved the boxes of pictures and handed them to her. By Yukina's face she looked very confused so Botan decided to tell the blue haired beauty her plan. "I was here a couple of days ago and took these. I'm hoping to make a scrape book for Hiei, One that he can look at and no we are there and always have been. I have taken a bunch to start out with."

"Do you think that I could look through these and add to it as well?" Yukina smiled at Botan. "I think Hiei would really love it, even if he wouldn't say it. I'll go see my parents later, because I know they would like to help find some of him to add."

"Thank you Yukina, really, I would love it if you would do that," Botan hugged her and they walked toward the kitchen in the back of the apartment, partway dropping the boxes off.

"Hey sweet thing, did you see the game last night?" Kazuma reading today's Star Tribune. "Santana got a record of seventeen strike outs! Whoa! That's amazing!"

"Hello Kuwabara," Botan said quietly before sitting down with Yukina. "Sorry I missed the Twins game last night, I was busy."

"Oh hey Botan! How you doin? How's the shrimp hangin' in there?" Kuwabara smiled brightly, obviously in a good mood.

"I'm doing okay," Botan reached for the front page of the paper. "Hiei's hanging in there. Oh my goodness. Three people dead from all the rain we got? That's unreal; I knew we got a lot, but to evacuate towns and people drowning in their cars on highways. I would have never imagined."

"It's terrible isn't it?" Yukina asked sipping a cup of coffee. "The poor families." The group quieted before Botan moved on reading the paper. "There's been a hurricane over Jamaica, the picture of it looks horrible, so many homes ruined. The paper is so sad; I don't think I can read this." She set it down and turned to the other two. "What says the three of us go out to eat for lunch?"

"It's only eleven?" Yukina looked at the clock on the oven.

"Your point? It'd be empty and we could talk," Botan said with a pleading look on her face. "Please?!"

"Alright," Yukina smiled at Botan's pout.

"Sorry ladies, I got bail," Kuwabara stood. "Need to go work at Best Buy. Shift starts at noon and I still need to go shower and get my uniform."

"Fine you party pooper," Botan stuck her tongue out at him. "Us two girls will go and cause disaster for the guys at TGI Fridays down in town here."

"Just don't call me to bail you out of jail," Kazuma laughed and Yukina looked nervously at Botan who rolled her eyes and stood to leave.

"Come Yukina we must hit on the waiter to make boys jealous of his woman," Botan looked at Kazuma for a comeback.

"No one will take my woman from me!" Kuwabara's back straightened.

"Oh Kazuma, I wouldn't do anything like that," Yukina patted his arm and he relaxed. "I'll see you tonight when you're done with your shift."

"Okay," Kuwabara said. "Goodbye my love… bye Botan." He walked down glaring at Botan.

"Good golly miss molly, that boy is head over heals for you," Botan smiled at Yukina. "You read to go have a nice relaxing lunch?" She nodded and Botan took her purse from her pack and the two left.


	9. Stay Brilliant

Stay Brilliant

By Rikku Minouke

Botan and Yukina walked into TGI Friday's. The atmosphere was enliving, but the place was empty, being it probably just opened for the day. They got a table by the bar at a high top and waited for their server.

"You know, Yukina, we haven't really talked in awhile," Botan pointed out. "What have you been up to? Anything new and exciting?"

"I don't know, I've been having a difficult time concentrating at work," Yukina said over the music playing. There was a television set up in the corner of the bar with ESPN News on talking about football preseason.

"How was your first day as a nurse?" Botan asked Yukina who smiled a bit. The waitress walked up to take their drink orders and set menus in front of them before walking away.

"I wish Hiei would have known," Yukina said was a foreboding ring in her voice. "Do you think he'll be alright, truthfully?"

"Yukina," Botan looked into the girls red eyes. "I have thought from the very beginning that he's going to come back. That he'll open his eyes and say something like, 'woman, stop yakking so much, it's getting annoying and go get me a dew.' Which he hasn't… yet." The girl giggled a little at the way Hiei is so bossy to people.

"I'm so delighted that someone else feels that he'll pull through," Yukina said as Janie, the waitress set down their drinks. She had blonde wavy hair that flowed down to her ribs and bright shiny blue eyes. Janie must be a morning person to look so perky.

The girls ordered quickly and the woman walked away to leave them to talk some more. "Are you going to keep going to St. Cloud to become a doctor, or will you just stay a nurse?"

"I think I'm going to keep going to St. Cloud and get my master and hopefully become a doctor," Yukina told Botan who took a sip of her drink and thought about how if Yukina were a doctor she could help Hiei. It probably hurts Yukina at night, her wishing she could do something to help her twin brother. "I'll have to take summer classes from now on, to get it done with sooner."

"Makes sense."

"What about you Botan? Have you already found a job or anything?"

"Well I'm still working at the Hard Rock Café in Block E," Botan reminded her. "Next year I'm still going to the U to become a kindergarten teacher. That'll be me last year then I'm done. I just need to be an intern, or student teacher, and then I'm all done and can graduate yay!" Botan smiled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"That should be fun," Yukina agreed. "I don't know what Hiei's going to do when he gets out of the hospital. If he gets out soon then there won't really be any problems, but…if it takes awhile, then there might be some difficulties. Like his work, I'm going to go into Byerly's to talk to his manager, so he can go back to his job when he's all better."

"I would assume that he would get it back even if you didn't go in," Botan tilted her head to the side to ponder the topic. "I'm sure that they already know he's here. Same as the people at St. Cloud, they probably checked up on it, to see if any of their students were in the collapse."

"Still, I want to make sure he has something's to come back to," Yukina said. "Besides us, because of course we'll always be around for him."

"Yep, more then most would ever know," Botan smiled at Hiei's sister.

"Botan," Yukina slowly said her best friends name. Her fingers playing with the straw in her soda. "I heard about the ring you found in Hiei's pants."

"Oh yeah," Botan's hand stopped moving, which was bring her drink to her lips. Gradually she set it back on the table to only stare at the glass and the condensation forming on the outside.

"Yusuke told Kazuma and you know that Kazuma tells me everything," Yukina stated. "I don't know any girls besides the four of us that he hangs around enough to think of getting attached to."

"What about some he met in one of his classes? I wouldn't imagine knowing people who go to St. Cloud to get a business major. I'm sure I don't know many, if any, who go to the University or Minnesota," Botan shrugged her shoulders. "Although I am happy he found someone." Botan's eyes were a bit glazed over but she looked up to plaster a fake cheerful smile for Yukina.

"I know that there's something you are hiding?" Yukina told her with an emotionless stare. "I'm not that empty headed. Why can't you just tell someone when something's wrong instead of keeping it inside? I'm not as naïve as I used to be."

"I'm not hiding anything," Botan announced trying to keep her face from falling, keeping it as emotionless as Yukina's.

"Alright," Yukina broke into an innocent smile then and so did Botan's, both knowing she was indeed hiding her love for Hiei. What would be the point in telling everyone when he had himself a girl? It would only cause drama and depression, which no one needed.

The waitress came back with their food and the two girls ate and gossiped about their life, school, work, friends, and whatever else they could think of. Afterwards Botan drove Yukina home and went back to her apartment to sleep. In the morning she needs to go find a Michaels so she could _start_ the scrapbook for Hiei.

Hugging her new black bear stuffed animal she fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the day Hiei would walk out of the hospital doors and the sun would shine on his face. Where he could look up into the sky and opening his ruby eyes would see the world in a new light. One that he would have lost, but pulled through.


	10. Stay Extraordinary

Stay Extraordinary

By Rikku Minouke

A shiver ran up her spine as Botan came awake. Her sheets had some how magically ended up on the floor and her bear was now… well no where she could see. Scooting out of bed she straightened her sheets, locating her stuffed animal under the bed, and placing it on her pillows. Then she ate some lucky charms while glancing through today's paper.

On the front page of the Star Tribune they talked about how they released the calls from the collapse of the thirty five west bridge. How people from a steam boat up river, people on the debris in the river, and witnesses on the Tenth Avenue Bridge had called in to make forty calls in all. Some where really panicked while others remained calm. One woman didn't even know where she was.

Also in the paper they had found someone's remains in Russia. They believe the bones may be the son and daughter to the late Czar. In the near future the government will be doing DNA testing to see if it is for sure Nicholas II and Maria. If they are indeed the two missing children then the second burial sight had been found and the two may join the rest of their family in St. Petersburg.

Botan pondered the small article about the Czars family. She had always thought that Anastasia had been missing, but from what the paper said, they already had her remains, as well as her cocker spaniel, Joy. "Hmm, that's mind boggling."

Finishing her cereal, Botan grabbed her purse and departed from her apartment. It was only nine in the morning and stores were starting to open. Quicker then anticipated Botan found a Michaels and walked into the craft store. The place was big with selection, but it didn't take her very long to find what she wanted, seeing as it was labeled, scrap booking.

Hurrying out Botan made it to the hospital by ten and to Hiei's room by ten twenty. Yusuke and Kuwabara were in his room talking sports. Keiko was listening to the two go back and forth about last nights baseball game.

"And when he rounded the bases," Yusuke smirked, "He threw the look at the Baltimore pitcher."

"Oh yeah," Kuwabara agreed, nodding his head vigorously. "It was most defiantly the look."

"The look?" Keiko's eyebrows rose as she stared at the two. "What look? I didn't know that in baseball there was a 'look'."

"Oh come on Keiko," Kuwabara rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember a couple of years ago when there was that huge thing with Tori Hunter and the Baltimore picture?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't know what _thing_ you're talking about," Keiko told them.

"The guy who was pitching last night, Baez, a couple of years ago he hit Hunter really hard in the ribs when he was up to bat," Yusuke informed her. "Tori picked up the ball and threw it back at him and told him to meet him in the club house after the game. Supposedly there wasn't anything after the game."

"Oh, so this _look_ was like a in your face kind of thing?" Keiko asked them, which both smiled brightly and nodded. Keiko then noticed Botan snickering by the front door. "Hey, Botan, how are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," Botan walked closer to the gathering and glanced over at Hiei, who needed someone to shave him again. "How are you three doing?" They all responded with something around the lines of fare, or good.

"I was going to call you yesterday but I figured I'd tell you in person," Keiko's smile grew and Botan's hope raised a little, not too much cause it would hurt if they fell.

"What happened when I was gone?" Botan asked eagerly.

"Nothing too big," Kuwabara shrugged.

"Right and you think Stone Hinge is nothing," Yusuke shot at him.

"You don't even know what that is," Kuwabara glared and stuck out his tongue.

"Sure I do…" Yusuke looked at Keiko for help who ignored both boys.

"Anyways," Keiko said as Botan went to stand next to Hiei. There was a little more color in his cheeks then she remembered. It might be just her wanting to see it now, but she didn't remember it from the last time she was here. "The new doctor showed up yesterday evening. He looked very, ummm, good humored. "

"Okay, well, I'm glad Yusuke found a good doctor," Botan giggled at that staring at Hiei's features. She gently raised her hand and brushed away his bangs. The two boys sat by the window watching Botan's sad expression.

"Yes, that's always a good thing when he does something right," Keiko nodded. "But Botan, he had some good news. Hiei's been showing signs of brain activity. Not much, but there's still some. That means he could pull through."

Botan's hand stilled in his hair. Joy flowed through her. Hiei was going to pull through! He was really going to wake up and be back to normal. Be back to yell at her, to ignore her, to always out smart her, and to…have himself a wife…A flicker of pain shot through her eyes.

"I'm sorry Botan, I thought the news would make you happy," Keiko said, a bit confused at the look on the bluette's face.

"It does," Botan smiled as she thought about the future. At least he'll be happy with his life. "I just thought that the woman that he got the ring for doesn't know he's here."

"Oh," Keiko said, her eyebrows pushed together. "I hadn't thought about that."

"Do you know what happened to Hiei's cell phone?" Kuwabara asked. "Maybe she's called it."

"Maybe, but it didn't come with his clothes," Botan told them. "It's probably in his car."

"Which is at the bottom of the river," Yusuke grunted. "That's not gonna help much."

The group sighed over the information. "At least he's going to pull through and everything will go back to normal, mostly." Botan smiled and held back her tears of joy, of pain, of longing.


	11. Stay Ideal

Stay Ideal

By Rikku Minouke

Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru were sitting at the table next to Hiei's bed picking through pictures to put in the scrap book. They already had most of it done. Just had to make it pretty and do so stickers things for Hiei. Also get pictures from Hiei's parents and what not. THEN they'd be done, whenever that might be, hopefully before he wakes up, which could be any day.

Yukina walked in to the room smiling at her brother and then walked over to the girls. She handed Botan a stack of pictures. The one on top was Hiei's baby picture with Yukina with him. She'd never seen it before and she'd seen Hiei's baby pictures a lot when over the years.

"These are the ones that my parents and I would like to add," Yukina sat next to Shizuru. "I'm glad that you choose a fitting color for Hiei as the background pages. Deep blue was one of his favored colors."

The girls giggled at that as Botan placed the baby picture the front of the book. She glanced down at the next picture and her eyebrows furrowed together. It was the one she skipped over when looking through Yukina's pictures, the one where Hiei was looking at Botan. "Are you sure you want this in there?"

"Oh yes, it was one of the first outings when I was with the group," Yukina told her.

"Okay," Botan nodded, her eyes becoming emotionless and the four of them made short time of putting the pictures in the book. All that was left was decorating each and every twenty plus pages, which was the hard part.

A knock was on the door and Keiko being the closest got up and answered it. When the door opened a woman in jeans and a grey T-shirt stood there, her grey blue eyes held a small amount of nervousness, but had an emotionless mask on to try and hide it. Her raven hair was pulled back into a bun that let her bangs hang at the side of her face.

"Hello, can we help you?" Keiko asked her and stepped back to let her in. Her walk was graceful and her posture would be something to be proud of.

"I'm here to see Hiei Jaganshi," her voice was shy, but strong and she walked over to Hiei's bedside. The woman's fingers were thin and long as they reached for his hand.

"May I ask your name miss?" Yukina stood up and walked to stand next to her.

"I'm Ayame Tokia," she told them never taking her eyes off of the resting man. "How is Hiei doing? Will he be alright?"

"Yes, he will pull through, hopefully really soon so he can go back to school," Yukina told her with a small smile. "I'm sorry but I've never heard of you. Do you have class with Hiei?"

"Actually yes, we had marketing together and a few other classes. We are trying for the same major," Ayame looked at Yukina then and a tiny smile graced her features, it wasn't hard to tell it didn't happen often. "You must be Hiei's sister. The two of you look alike."

"Thank you, I am," Yukina nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Tokia."

"Please call me Ayame. Miss Tokia makes me feel older," She said. "Although you are positive he will pull through this?"

"Yeah, we are," Shizuru piped up and stood from her chair in the corner. "I'm going to go grab a smoke. I'll be right back okay?" Her comment was more intended for Botan who looked like a lost puppy.

"Alright, don't get lost," Keiko told her and sat back down next to Botan.

"I'm Shizuru by the way," she told Ayame before leaving the room.

"I don't know what I'd do if he didn't make it," Ayame choked on a sob stuck in her throat as tears started to swell up in her eyes. Botan looked down at her hands that had started to gently shake. "We were really close, I mean we didn't talk that much during the summer because I was taking summer classes and then the rest of the time I was either at home with my parents or just busy."

"Oh, well," Keiko looked at Botan who was trying to stay in control of her emotions. "You don't have to worry, Hiei will be alright."

"Did you two go out very often?" Yukina asked as Botan's head bowed a little to hide her eyes.

"Oh yes, all the time," Ayame nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "After class it because a tradition to go to cheap fast food place and every week we'd hang out one night, go to a club, even though we both hated those things, or some classmates party."

"Sounds like the two of you had a blast," Shizuru walked back into the room a little more relaxed then before. "Tell when did the two of you start going out together?"

"I would say…" Ayame bit her bottom lip in thought. Botan stood up and walked into the bathroom. "…Probably around Valentines Day." The bluette hiccupped, trying not to puke in her state of sorrow. It seemed that all her confidence and hopes to be with Hiei were now destroyed.

"Oh, well, I'm glad the two of you get along," Keiko told her in a sad, yet encouraging voice. Botan started to run the cold water in the sink.

"Thank you," Ayame sniffled. "I just wanted to see for myself that it was true. I'm so glad to meet you all and I hope the best for you. Please let me know if anything happens to Hiei." She pulled out a business card and handed it to Yukina before bidding goodbye and walking away.

Shizuru knocked on the bathroom door. "She's gone Botan, if you wanna come out now. Its okay, we all know that this is troubling you and that you don't want anyone to know. But we do and we want to help." The door slid open so Botan could see the three girls standing there with comforting smiles on their faces.

"Is it that obvious?" Botan asked and tried to laugh it all off, which failed miserably, since tears were streaming down her face.

"When you look for it, it is," Keiko said, hugging her best friend. "Why didn't you tell us though, we're here to help not to judge."

"I figured that if I told you all my feelings for Hiei then… well it would just get in the way if he had a girl of his own," Botan admitted to them as she pulled back from Keiko. "Seriously, she's a good person, she'll yearn a lot of money and get a big house, maybe become a president of some huge company."

"Although they might be dating, might Botan, not for sure, there is still a chance for you and him," Shizuru put her hand on Botan's should trying to convince her.

"Oh please, Hiei wouldn't look twice at me," Botan shrugged her hand off and leaned against the closed bathroom door. "Maybe if I was skinnier, like her, or not so clumsy or intelligent all like Ayame is. But I'm nothing like her. I'll be teaching kindergarten, come on, u basically need to know how to read and take care of little runts."

"That's not true," Yukina shot out. "You are very smart; if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it through senior year."

"I wouldn't know anything about cars," Keiko told them.

"That's only because Yusuke has had to come help me a thousand times when my cars died in the middle of nowhere," Botan sighed. "Just face it; I won't get the guy in this case." The three other girls looked at each other as Botan walked back to the table. The decided to drop it for now, but later they would bring it up again.


	12. Stay Sane

**Stay Sane**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Chapter inspired by: own experience, David Grey, Death Cab for Cutie **

**Dedicated to: my cousin Pammy (bless her soul) and her surviving family, and also to Rissa (I hope you're doing better)**

Botan was wakened by the sound of the phone ringing next to her ear. She had gone home because it was the weekend and on such days Hiei's family stayed over night and all day. The persistent ringing got onto Botan's nerves so she reached over and snatched it up.

"Yeah?" was as pleasant as she could be this early in the morning. From the noise that came from the opposite end of the line, Botan pulled the telephone away from her ear for a moment. "Girls, girls please, quieter and slower, what's today?"

"Botan, every year we go out today, I can't believe you forgot!" Shizuru complained.

"Get outta bed miss lazy bones!" Keiko giggled.

"The guys are ready and getting annoyed that you haven't called in the troops. Come on it's eight thirty, move it," Shizuru said sounding like a drill sergeant.

"What?! Eight thirty?" Botan asked and fell back against her pillows. "Why did you wake me up so early? Especially on a Saturday?"

"Botan, it's the weekend before labor day," Keiko said like it was obvious and Botan groaned and rolled to stuff her face into her fluffy purple pillow. "Yes that's right, we're going to the State Fair, now get your butt up or Yusuke's going to go over there and pull you out."

"I didn't think we were going because…" Botan started to stand up only to stop with her feet resting on the wood floor. She stared at her toes waiting for Keiko to answer.

"We're still going," Keiko said quietly. "We figured that he would want us to keep going on with it as usual. Yukina won't be with us this year though…"

"Okay, you guys can then head on down, I should be ready by the time you guys all get here," Botan stood and said good bye before hanging up and grabbing some clothes. It was a humid day so Botan put on shorts and a blue tee shirt with white tennis shoes and a knap sack to hold everything from water bottles to prizes won. She was ready in ten minutes, having only to put her hair in a long braid still.

Searching her room for where a pony tail binder could be Botan opened a drawer to find Hiei's clothes the doctor had given her. Forgetting her previous mission Botan took the ring box out of the pants, which were on top. With her forefinger Botan opened the lid to gaze down at the engagement ring. It was pretty and small, something that showed love and not money.

She picked up the small thin gold band, holding it carefully between her thumbs and forefingers. A tear fell from her eyes and then more came after it. Slowly Botan slipped it on to her left hand. Staring at the small diamond in the center of the band Botan wished for Hiei to wake up.

"I don't want to say good bye…"

Time seemed to stand still as she gazed at the ring on her finger.

"I don't want to lie to myself…"

Thoughts of Hiei and her crashed down from above and broke in front of her.

"I know there was no us before or ever will be…"

Visions of Hiei and Ayame fluttered before her eyes.

"That all I have is that one night to remember forever…"

The two of them happy with this ring on her slender finger.

"I guess that's all I really need, but I wanted a little more…"

Her walking down the aisle, him eager to take her in his arms.

"I want to be her; I want to be with you, I just want…."

Hiei and Ayame holding hands, smiling at each other walking down the street toward their home.

"I don't want to be out of your life…"

A thought flickered of Hiei and Botan together, of what it might be like if the two were to turn out together.

"I want to know what it's like…"

Of Botan and Hiei growing old and happy together.

"To be in your barrier again…"

Of them enjoying every single day of the rest of their life together.

"But this time, for more then an evening…"

A small creak of Botan's bedroom door shutting snapped her back to reality where she hid her left hand behind her back and faces her visitor. It was Keiko who looked sad, but sympathetic. Her smile was quaint but enlivens which made Botan feel a bit at ease. She took small steps closer to the bluette, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and looking up into her friends face.

"I know you're wearing the ring," Keiko whispered never taking her eyes away from Botan's. "There's no need to hide it, I heard some of the things you said and I saw the way you looked at it. Plus I already know your feelings for him. It was only a matter of time before you tried it on. I would have done the same thing."

"How long have you been here?" Botan asked and without waiting for her to answer she kept on talking. "Oh no, the others are here to, they must have saw me or at least heard me!" Her left hand came out from behind her to look at the ring. Keiko placed her hand on top of it and her smile widened.

"It'll be alright Botan," She told her and removed her hand. "Everyone else is in your kitchen looking for snacks to bring. I'll go now to let you finish getting ready. Next time don't space out for half an hour." With one fleeting glance Keiko left Botan's room.

Sigh Botan put the ring back and whipped her tears away. The she quickly found a binder and braided her hair before leaving with the others. On the few minute car ride to St. Paul Botan sat in the back seat of Kuwabara's mini van staring out the window at the passing buildings.

Shizuru and Keiko talked about what they wanted to see as Kurama mentioned seeing the Grand Stand and Kazuma and Yusuke only talked about the Mid Way to win prizes. Botan thought about Hiei and how he would want to eat and stop at his favorite stations booth which would be a hard rock music booth.

"Yay! We're here! Who says we go to the Beer Gardens first?" Yusuke asked slamming the passenger door shut as everyone else piled out of the back. Kuwabara quickly agreed and the group bought tickets and headed inside the fair.

**Hey everyone, yeah I took me longer then normal to update, been so busy and tired and oh crap school starts tomorrow…ewwie. Anyways I know that a lot of people read this and not so many review, if u like review me please, come on, seriously like not even one fourth the review, I get happy and update quicker when people review me. **

**Also some of you might recall that a couple years ago my cousin died at the somewhat young age of 34. Everyone called her Pammy and she was a sweetheart to everyone. My family was very close to her and every year I wear black on the week she died, Thanksgiving, in remembrance of her. **

**She was an alcoholic and fell and hit her head badly and had to be rushed to the exact hospital that Hiei is in his coma state of mind in this story, Hennepin County Medical Center. The doctors went in to check how much damage she suffered but having so much alcohol in her blood, after the surgery her blood wouldn't clot and she fell into a coma and never came out. The day before Thanksgiving she was pronounced dead. Her husband shortly after put himself into an alcoholic rehab, I have heard recently that he is sober.**

**This story is really close to my heart and I give my sympathy for anyone who has lost someone or is close to such. It's a horrible thing to go through and that was the saddest funeral I have ever been present at.**

**Yesterday I had the privilege to see Pammy's son and some of the things we did together I have indeed added into this one, although he doesn't know that. Because of him I wrote this chapter for you, seeing him and how good he is doing and how much he looks like his mother. So please everyone I hope you all the best and if there is anything I can do to help with a situation don't hesitate to ask. Be careful and don't get hurt, whatever you do! **

**Review me please! Will update quicker that way!**

**Rikku Minouke**


	13. Stay Mysterious

**Stay Mysterious**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**Chapter dedication: Hiei's Girl 06, I am taking your advice and looking for a publisher, although first I need to finish the story, heehee!**

Botan set a teddy bear in the nook of Hiei's arm in the hospital room. She patted the bears head and stepped back to look at the two unmoving shapes on the bed. A tiny smile slid on her face as she murmured about cuteness in French.

"Très mignon," Botan plopped her body into a chair at the bed side and picked up a novel she had brought with her. The room was really quite and Botan had a hard time concentrating on the words in front of her. Impatience was starting to creep into her with every passing day. He should be awake by now. It's been so long since the bridge crash, so he should be waking up soon, hopefully.

A man walked in the door, he was the doctor Yusuke had found. He paused by the monitors connected to Hiei's body and took out his clip board. A remorse look appeared on his face which alarmed Botan and she questioned the doctor before he left. It appeared that Hiei's condition wasn't improving anymore, but instead it was getting worse. Also he told her though it may not stay that way and it hasn't gotten to a point that she needed to worry about.

Slumping back in her chair with her novel now closed the man exited the room to check out the other patients on the floor. Her heart seemed to slow down as the world slipped away from her thoughts. He had been there, been about to come back and now he's slowly leaving her again. Although she did not know how bad his condition is compared to when it was improving, maybe it wasn't so bad and he was still on the edge of coming out.

Time passed, how much Botan didn't know, enough that she realized that a nurse was talking to her. Shaking her head mentally she stood up with her novel in hand and walked out to let the woman take care of Hiei. Instead of staying Botan strolled out of the hospital and walked to her car. There she sat with her hands on the steering wheel and her mind with Hiei.

_If you don't come back what am I going to do? I've loved you forever it seems._

Pushing her bangs back, she started the car and backed out of the parking space. It took only a few moments to get where she needed to be, at the Hard Rock Café. Taking a deep breath after turning off the engine Botan took a step towards the door and then walked into see the place almost completely empty, with the Monday lunch crowd. A few greetings were shot her way and a small polite smile was put into place to hide her remorse.

"Hey Botan!" a man with wavy red hair waltz over to give her a hug. He wore the black uniform and a huge grin showing his pearly white teeth. His Irish up bringing showing every time he opened his mouth.

"Hey yourself Jin," Botan's voice died in her throat and Jin pulled back to look her over as the blue haired woman smoothed out her flowing pink dress that made her look like an angel. She coughed lightly into her palm before speaking again, "Is Koenma in his office?"

"I can tell ye where he isn't at," Jin smiled in a way that was more like a smirk that showed some of his teeth. "Are ye coming back to work?"

"Yes, I believe so," her nod was gentle and petite as she looked around the restaurant. "So I take it he's not in his office?"

"Nah, he's gone for the day, he went out with some gal telling Jorge to take over for the day," Jin chuckled a little. "Since you've been gone he's been in and out with that gal, I think he may be settlin' down in the near future, but that's between the two of us, ye hear? Koenma would fire me for speakin' about him getting' married."

"No he wouldn't," A real smile appeared on her face at the mans words.

"Aha! I've done it!" Jin clapped his hands together, gathering attention from the few people scattered about. "Glad to see you smiling Botan."

"I can't help but smile when around you," Botan giggled. "Although I'm going to be back some time this week, maybe Wednesday when I don't have class, make sure Koenma's here then."

"Will do," Jin gave her a peck on the check before she left the building and headed home to relax away from everyone.

She'd just set her purse done and walked to her bedroom to gaze out her window at the cars when her apartment door banged open smashing into the wall and laughter sounded through out her home.


	14. Stay Cunning

**Stay Cunning**

**By: **Rikku Minouke

**Dedication:** I would like to say this is for Lizzie, I'm very thankful for how patient you've been and how much you've helped me get past my writers block for this story, you are the best!

**Other Dedications: **_All my readers_, it's been way too long since I've written anything! I hope I stayed close to what it used to be like, I will try to keep updating and keep up with this, I really love you guys! Please review and tell me what you think.

Eyes wide Botan jumped as her front door hit the hallway wall, hopefully not ruining the corridor. Her adrenaline pumped throughout her body until she heard the giggling of two extremely familiar girls sauntering about her house. Walking towards her dresser she listened as they searched for her through her kitchen, living room, bathroom, and balcony.

Her eyes rested on her dresser top while taking things out of her purse that she no longer needed. A few seconds later silky coffee brown hair popped into view by her bedroom door followed by a taller darker brown hair. The girls were smiling and excited to see their friend. Keiko threw her arms around Botans' shoulders as Shizuru leaned against the door frame to stare down at the two of them with a tiny smile on her face.

"Surprise!" Keiko whispered into Botan's ear.

Keiko backed up a moment and Botan set her keys down on the dresser, getting a glance at her reflection. For a moment Botan didn't recognize herself. Her skin was an unhealthy pasty white, eyes shadowed and hollow, and her cheek bones stuck out a bit more. It'd been apparent that her appetite had decreased quite greatly.

"Hey," Botan said quietly, trying to forget about how terrible she looked.

"Hey yourself," Shizuru smiled down at her. "You need to get out and enjoy yourself. Look here, you can't always be worrying about him."

"We all do," Keiko chimed. "Just we don't let it show as much, he wouldn't want any of us to worry. He's getting better. If he was here, we'd get chewed out for pitying him."

Botan's heart seemed to still for a beat and she held back her tears of sorrow. "No… he's not…" a quiet whisper stilled the room.

"What are you talking about? Of course he is!" Keiko said in disbelief as Shizuru stared at Botan, as if she could read her every thought.



"He's going to pull through, don't doubt that ever," Shizuru said with a stern expression reminding Botan of what Kurama had once said to her. "Now pack up, we are going out and you are spending the night at my place."

"I got class in the morning," Botan told them. "My first day, it's really early in the morning."

"Then you're just gonna have to leave early," Shizuru smirked. "You're not gettin' out of this."

With a small, half hearted giggle Botan grabbed her purse and her already full over night bag. She kept it full for days like this that were so unexpected. Although never would she have imagined them coming by today, she wasn't complaining, not in a million years.

They headed out the door, locking it and running out of the building. She had no clue where the two were taking her, maybe to one of their houses. Looking out the window from the back seat Botan could tell they were heading toward Shizuru's house in Chanhassen. It was like a thirty minute drive from her place, so not too long.

Rock jams played over the speaker and Botan smiled a little, this was an older song, one that made her remember when she was a little kid. A flash made Botan blink in confusion until Keiko giggled a little from the front seat and knew that she'd taken a picture of Botan looking out the window smiling.

"Aww, Keiko I look hideous. Why'd you have to go and do that?" Botan whined. Truthfully she was smiling broadly on the inside.

"Memories!" Keiko sang from in front of her and Botan pushed her seat.

"Now, now, you two don't make me get physical while I'm driving," Shizuru laughed and pulled into a neighborhood. A few minutes later she pulled into the neighborhood park, which confused Botan greatly. "You guys remember this place right? I was thinkin' about it the other day and decided we should come back." They got out and walked over to the playground.

A half an hour later Botan sat holding the chains of the swing as her feet scraped the wood chunks beneath her. Keiko sat on a swing beside her as Shizuru leaned against the metal bearings. The bluettes pink eyes stared at the darkening sky. The land was so empty here even if there was a ton of construction with a new high school down the road. Clouds rolled by like it was going to rain soon that night.

A small cough broke the silence. As Keiko covered her mouth, Shizuru pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Tiny as a grain of sand, a drop of water landed on Botan's nose. Sighing she closed her eyes remembering the one and only time she had visited this neighborhood.



Yusuke's grandparents lived somewhere in this neighborhood and he'd been sent to them for a weekend. Boredom during that summer with lack of a car drove him to call the group and arrange for them to meet him here. Something's had changed, like the equipment, some had not, like the volleyball and basketball courts with no nets.

That day Yusuke and Kuwabara played a little of one on one basketball, with the ball half deflated. Botan, Keiko, and Yukina made dandelion crowns as Shizuru leaned against a tree two feet away from them. After a ton of crowns and gossiping, the girls moved to the play ground. Botan ended up straddling a big orange tunnel while Keiko had lain inside of it. Shizuru in Yukina sat on the, what used to be, rocks under the tunnel.

Hiei and Kurama showed up late. Yusuke and Kuwabara had beckoned them to come play with them, but they were sadly denied. Instead Kurama had straddled the opposite side of the tunnel with Botan. The two of them were talking about anything, catching up on the world. Hiei picked a yellow slide to lie on and listen to the group chat about stupid things.

It had been a long time since she had thought about all of that. Three most drops of water hit the top of her head. Standing up, she looked at the other two. "Do we wanna head on ward?" She smiled cheerfully at the others.

"Sure, why not?" Shizuru stood pushed off the pole as Keiko got to her feet as well. "Better then getting wet sittin' out here."

They got back into Shizuru's car and headed the couple of miles to Shizuru's place near town. By the time they reached her driveway though, the sprinkles had picked up to a full on storm. Shutting off the car, Shizuru and Keiko ran inside so they didn't get too wet. Botan took her time, enjoying the feel of the water of her skin.

She wasn't going to worry about what the doctors had to say anymore. Hiei was going to be alright, even if he 'gets worse', he will still make it out alive and well. That's just how Hiei is; he's so strong willed that he can do anything. There's no doubt about that. This brought a huge smile to her face, she hadn't been so happy in a long time. It's really gonna happen, some day soon.

"BOTAN!" Keiko shouted from the doorway. "Why are you just standing there?"

"Come on kid!" Shizuru yelled. "Get out of the rain."

With a perky smile that hasn't been seen in months Botan looked at her friends and walked in side. "Sorry!" she held up her hands in an apology. "Could I, by any chance, borrow some of your clothes?"

"I figured you'd need to when I saw you standing out there like a creeper," Shizuru laughed and pointed up her stairway. Botan took off upstairs.



Tonight was going to be like the olden days and tomorrow when she went to school she wasn't going to worry about a thing, besides what the teacher was talking about. Also Wednesday, she needed to go in and see Koenma about starting work again. Hopefully they'll let her work only one day a week, that's all she could do for now at least. Bills needed to be paid.

**Thank you for reading, if you all did, it means the world that you still read this after how long it took. I WILL try to keep up with this now that school is almost over. **

**It's been so ridiculous lately. I've been grounded for the past two and a half months, I've had relationship problems (T.T), but they are all better now (n.n) yay. Anyways, death has greeted my family again, so I've also had to deal with that. My classes are extremely hard for me. **

**Please don't be upset if I don't update for a while, I will try really hard, REALLY HARD, to update again rather soon. **


	15. Stay Strong

Stay Pure

Stay Strong

Chapter 15

By Rikku Minouke

Dedication: everyone who still reads this! All for you guys!

Sighing slightly as she walked from her car to the Hard Rock Café, Botan clenched her purse. Her first day of class had gone rather well, but she was anxious to see Hiei again. Hopefully he had awakened and she could great him, but there was a small amount of doubt pulsing through her blood.

Her flip flops smacked against the concrete sidewalk as she looked about for her co workers in their outside seating. Nearing the front doors, Botan squinted at what she thought was Koenma. A smile already in place to greet her boss, she picked up speed. Before she could open the door though, a woman walked up to him, her dark hair straight and shiny concealing her features. Her long slender fingers curled around Koenma's bicep to turn him towards her. His expression was one of love and amazement before he leaned over to give her a kiss.

Hesitating a moment from surprise, Botan stopped outside the doors with her hand on the doorknob. The skirt of her yellow summer dress blowing in the light breeze as she stared at the couple. Although right as her senses returned the couple turned and walked out the door she had been standing in front of.

"Hey Botan!" Koenma greeted his blue haired friend in a warm embrace. "How have you been? I hope your not back to work yet, from what I've heard you're boyfriend is still in the hospital."

"Yeah he is," Botan squeezed her eyes shut hoping this nightmare would go away as she stayed in the arms of a long time friend and boss.

"I don't want you back here until he's okay," he whispered in her ear. "You doin' okay?"

"Yes," she said holding back her fear and trying to stay tough. Stepping back and out of the illusion of Koenma's arms, she looked at the woman next to them. "Hello Ayame."

"Hello Botan," She greeted with a small grin. "It is good to see you again.

"Same to you."

"I'm sorry to rush things along, I love seeing you, but I'm running a bit late," Koenma grabbed Ayame's hand and they said their goodbyes and departed, leaving Botan to stand amazed and alarmed at the knowledge of what has been going on.

Turning on her heal, Botan headed back to her car in the opposite direction the couple had headed. She was mumbling about the drama of life and how this could happen to Hiei. That his girlfriend that he was going to marry had been cheating on him and didn't seem to care in the least bit. It was all so frustrating to Botan.

Driving like a mad woman Botan was at her parent's house in record time and in their living room with a glass of fresh squeezed lemonade.

"Honey, honey, please calm down," her mother cooed her. "You are going to spill the lemonade on the carpet. I just made that this morning."

"And I JUST cleaned the carpet last week," her father looked nervously around. "Please don't spill."

"Anyways, what has gotten under your skin?" her mother grabbed her free hand across the table in such a tender fashion that it made Botan start to cry.

"Why am I crying all the time? Why isn't Hiei awake and yelling at me to shut up? Why I am not married yet? Why does he not love ME? Why is his girlfriend cheating on him with my boss?"

"Whoa, what?" her father silenced her rant. "Hiei doesn't have a girlfriend. His mother was talking about that last night. She was saying how she thought he'd be hitch already."

"Not in the way you're saying it," her mother shook her head before squeezing her daughter's fingers. "Who is this woman you think Hiei's dating?"

"Her name is Ayame and she had classes with Hiei," Botan filled them in a little bit.

"Oh yes, I've heard of her, she was the pretty black haired woman," her father handed Botan a tissue. "They aren't dating. Hiei told his dad that she was engaged to a man who owned a restaurant."

"Were they the couple that the parents had planned on them getting married when they were little? The betrothed kids?" her mother asked her father.

"Yeah, I believe so. Who really does that this day and age?" Her dad laughed shortly.

"You mean that she's not dating Hiei?" Botan asked slowly piecing the puzzle together.

Suddenly Botan's cell phone went off from her purse. Turning it on, Botan dabbed her eyes.

"BOTAN! Oh my god! You won't believe what just happened!!" Keiko shrieked. "Hiei woke up!

"Are you serious? This isn't a joke?" Botan dropped the tissue and let the tears slide to the table as the elder couple smiled at each other.

"No way, here, hold on," Keiko said and there was a rustling noise over the phone specker.

"Botan…?" a low husky voice that was un mistaken for Hiei.

"Hiei…. " sobs broke out into loud shrieks.

"Damn that's really annoying," Hiei whispered.

**TA DA!! It's been way to long since I've updated!! So sorry, but you don't want to know how terrible it's been here. But I thought it being the one year since the crash I should update. Very dramatic chapter and this was going to last more then … well three pages, but I needed you all to know what's been in my head. I'd been pushing this around for the last … well six months in my head. Don't worry its not close to being over. n.n I will make my boyfriend keep me up on updating. **


	16. Stay Magical

**Stay Magical**

**Chapter 16**

**By Rikku Minouke**

**AN: I'm still, here don't worry! Haha**

"Where are my clothes, woman?!" Botan stopped outside the door to Hiei's hospital room. The sounds of the panicked nurse flittered through the door that stood ajar. Could this really be him or was this all a wonderful dream?

"You are clothed, mister," her voice shook a bit and Botan felt bad for the girl.

"This is a dress. Where are MY clothes?" Shaking her head slightly, Botan pushed open the door and walked into the room. His angry eyes seemed to halt in their assault of the nurse and took in the bluette that stood fidgeting in the doorway.

"You…" he whispered, his eyebrow furrowed together.

"Me," She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "You should stop harassing people."

"Get me my clothes and I will."

"Keiko said she was going to get you something to wear when I last talked to her," Botan rolled her eyes at the immaturity of their conversation. She turned to the nurse and said, "Its okay, you don't need to listen to him." The nurse quickly exited the room mumbling to herself quietly.

Hiei grunted; his eyes seemed to be searching Botan for something. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"You're finally awake," she took a couple of steps closer to Hiei's hospital bed. "I came to see you, of course."

"You're just wasting your time," his eyes left Botan to look toward the window. "I'm leaving this place as soon as I can."

"You missed the fair…"

"Ok…" his tone said that he didn't care. Botan looked around the room until she noticed the bear she'd won him under one of the pillows on his bed.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake again, things have been weird without you," she said, plastering a big fake smile on her face. "Ayame stopped by sometime last week." A small twitch touched his lips, but no response.

The air stood still as the awkward silence engulfed them. Nervous and scared, Botan shifted her weight. He wanted her to leave, that much was obvious, but after she had waited for so long for him to wake up, how could she not stay. She needed him. She also needed him to be happy and if he didn't want to see her, then she'd just have to leave.

Pressing her lips tightly together, Botan turned and walked out of his room without another word. Depression swam around Botan as she waited for the elevator doors to open so she could leave. Shrugging, Botan couldn't help but wear a sad smile on her face. The old Hiei was indeed back and things were already on their return to being normal.

The doors dinged open and she rode to the lobby and walked out to her car. What else could she expect to happen?

Driving to her apartment didn't take long and she plopped her purse on the table by the door before heading to the balcony. Tomorrow's Thursday, and Botan has classes in the morning. Why should she worry about today when tomorrow's almost here.

Her phone rang from inside her purse, but she didn't even turn to look at it. Keiko probably returned to the hospital to find Hiei alone. She probably shouldn't have left, but what were the chances he'd slip into the coma again. Not likely.

The ringing stopped and Botan walked back inside, shutting the doors to the crisp September air. Minutes ticked away as Botan just stood in her living room thinking of what to do with herself next. Slowly, she walked to her bedroom and pulled out Hiei's clothing and the ring. She'd have to return them soon, maybe tomorrow after her one o'clock class. Walking down the hallway, Botan set the clothes next to her purse before she headed to the bathroom to take a long relaxing shower.

Hiei was awake; she didn't have to be scared to lose him anymore. In that sense at least. If Ayame wasn't the girl he was going to propose to, then who? Or maybe he was holding on to the ring for someone. That must be it; Hiei hates the thought of marriage.

Steam rose from the warm water running down her body. It was soothing to let it massage her tense muscles. Made it easier to think about things. Inhaling deeply, Botan ran her hands through her wet hair, rubbing in her shampoo. What was a girl in love supposed to do about a situation like this?

She could hear her phone ringing on the other side of the door.

Finishing her shower and ignoring the constant noise invading her mind, Botan pondered the thought of life to come. Would Saturday nights still be poker night? Would the guys still come over before a party? Would we still get together on weekends now that school's started?

Only time would tell. Botan wrapped a towel around her body and left the bathroom to get dressed and put a smile on for when they called again.


	17. Stay Unique

**Stay Unique **

**By Rikku Minouke**

**AN: just to throw this out there, I don't own YYH **

Botan hummed along to 'Almost Lover' by The Fine Frenzy as she drove to the hospital. A plastic bag sat in the passenger seat that held Hiei's clothing from the crash and the finished scrapbook. The engagement ring was in the same pocket that it had been in before they had stumbled across it.

Her hair blew in the wind from the rolled down windows as she pulled into the parking lot. Climbing out of the car, Botan took a deep breath before advancing toward the doors. Hopefully, today would go a little bit better than last night.

The plastic rippled as the bag bounced against Botan's jeans as she walked to the elevator. "This is it…" she whispered to herself as each floor moved past her until the doors slid open on the fifth floor. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, she bit her lip stepping out into the hallway. This shouldn't be so hard; Botan was just returning his things.

The door to his room was open for her to stroll right on in, but she couldn't help it, Botan stopped in the threshold. Hiei stood next to the window, his Goth garb on and his back to Botan. Her throat tightened slightly, making it hard to speak. She coughed slightly and Hiei's muscles stiffened before he turned around to look at her. She noticed that he now wore a white bandana to cover the scar on top of his head.

"I brought you your things," Botan announced walking into the room. She put on a big smile, the one she'd practiced for hours to master.

He grunted and quickly took the bag from her grasp. "What is this?" Setting the bag on the table, Hiei lifted the scrapbook up to star at the picture of him and Yukina as babies.

"It's a scrapbook," she told him, her arms nervously crossing over her chest. "The gang made it for you."

"…" Hiei opened the first page to see the group by the fence. "Where'd you get these pictures?"

"From your apartment," she said softly. Botan watched as his features soften slightly as he flipped through the pictures. This was the Hiei she remembered from that night. The one that had held her like she was going to break. The one that kissed her softly and ran his fingers over her cheek as he gazed into her eyes. "They were in boxes in the closet."

"Hmm," Hiei shut the book and set it aside only to look out the window again. His features returned to stone.

"When are they releasing you?" Botan asked with a large smile. "You seemed to be back to your old self."

"I don't know."

"Well, hopefully soon so you can get school and stuff worked out," she continued, "Do you know what is going to happen there?"

"I don't know."

"Hmm, bummer." Botan started playing with a lock of her hair, chatting away. "Anyways, Yusuke and Keiko still want you to be in their wedding, so we need to get you fit…"

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Hiei snapped and turned to glare at her.

"Jeeze, crabby pants," Botan giggled. "Welcome back to reality."

"You can either shut up or leave! I didn't just come out of a coma to hear your voice."

"Then what do you want Hiei?" her smile died and she stared at him emotionlessly. "If you want me gone, just say so."

"Go away."

Silence filled the room as the two stared at each other. "Okay, I'll see you later then."

Quickly, Botan exited the hospital and went back to her apartment. "I shouldn't have expected him to have changed." Botan scolded herself all the way back to her place.

Opening the door, she told herself that she wouldn't think about him anymore. He was better, he was awake, and he didn't want her. She should've known this would only bring trouble. Yusuke and Keiko's wedding was coming up n a month, she could throw herself into her homework and into the Hard Rock Café until then.

Two weeks later

"Jin, did you notice Jorge flirting with that tourist?" Botan placed her hands on her hips as she leaned closer to her red headed co worker. They were covering the first floor watching their friend run the souvenir shop that was connected to the restaurant. "He usually doesn't smile THAT much."

"Now that ye mention it…. Yeah," Jin's ears twitched slightly. "Funny fellow he is."

"Don't you dare do anything to that poor guy," She giggled slightly before she left to make her rounds. Walking around the old fashion car suspended into the air, Botan stopped dead in her tracks. Standing in the door way was the whole gang, including Hiei.

She hadn't talked to most of them in two weeks. Keiko would call every other day to talk about wedding stuff, but nothing more. "Look what the cat dragged in!" Botan laughed hiding any uneasiness that she felt. "What are you guys doing here?"

"What do you think?" Yusuke asked sarcastically. "I came here to get into a bar fight."

"Yusuke!" Keiko nudged her husband to be.

"I'm with Yusuke, actually," Kuwabara laughed until his sister hit in the back of the head.

"I am not bailing you out of jail, little brother," Shizuru said.

"You mean, I'M not bailing them out," Kurama piped in. Botan couldn't help but smile at her friends bickering.

"Are you gonna eat or stand there and argue?" she asked them.

"We just thought to stop in before we head out to Spin," Yusuke told her.

"When do you get off?" Shizuru asked.

"I actually close tonight," she grimaced.

"If you get off early, come join us," Yukina smiled at her blue haired friend.

"I hope I will get to see you before my bachelorette party," Keiko said, causing the girls to squeal in excitement.

"Can we move on?" Hiei's grumpy voice cut through the girl's happiness.

"Better head out before Hiei turns into Mr. Hyde," Kurama said and ushered the shorter man out the door.

"I'll call you tomorrow Botan!" Keiko smiled at her best friend and the group headed out.

"Ye know, I know that ye don't close," Jin said from behind her and her hand flew to cover her heart. "One of those broke yer heart. What happened to the boy in the hospital?"

"Jin, that's over with now. He doesn't want me and if I went with them it would just cause more problems," Botan's throat tightened and she tried to swallow.

"Okay, don't ye worry," Jin smiled widely. "Ye always got Chuu!" This brought a small smile to the girl's lips. He laughed as they went to do their rounds.


	18. Stay Awake

**Stay Awake**

**By: Rikku Minouke**

**AN: do you like how I'm totally updating tons now? I know they aren't the longest chapters in the world, but I'm slowly getting my groove back. I hope you enjoy them though. Please, please, PLEASE review and let me know your thoughts!!! It'd mean the world to me**

**I know this one is uber short, but it's setting up for what's to come **

Jerking awake, Botan sat panting under her comforter. A scuffling, scratching noise caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what was causing it. When the sound of her coffee table moving across her wooden floor reached her ears, Botan pushed back the blanket and reached for the bat under her bed. Taking light steps, she approached her closed bedroom door, the wood grains digging into her palms.

With her back against the wall, she strained to listen for anymore noises. The squeak of metal made her focus on the turning doorknob. Holding in her breath, she watched as the door slowly opened. A hand came into view and right before she slammed the bat down as a head came through the crack.

"Oh Hiei!" the bat toppled from her hands as she took a step back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing woman?" Hiei growled at the sound of the bat hitting the floor. "You couldn't hurt me with that."

"You're the one that came into MY house, might I remind you," she argued with him narrowing her eyes. Her only response was a grunt as he turned around. Botan's hand reached out to grab his arm and noticed his worn state. "You need a place to stay. Come on, you can sleep here tonight."

"I can't," Hiei ground his teeth together. Looking away from Botan, he refused to make any eye contact with the pink eyed woman in front of him.

"Like that's ever stopped you before," Botan rolled her eyes at her stubborn friend. "You've done this a million times."

"I can't sleep," his hand shook as Hiei ran it through his black hair turning his back to her. "What if I don't wake up again?"

Botan stood there staring at his back. These were the moments she lived to see. The moments when he would share a little about himself; when he'd ask her for help without really saying it. "Come here Hiei." His body stiffened at her calm command. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. Sleep and when you open your eyes, I'll be there waiting for you."

"If I close my eyes, who knows when the next time I might open them again," Hiei mumble and Botan placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Have you slept much since you've woke up?"

"Not really."

"Hiei please," Botan tugged him back into her room. "Trust me just this once. You can sleep and wake up in the morning. Then things will be back to normal."

"You're wrong…" but he let her drag him to her bed where he took off his shoes and laid down. Within minutes he was asleep and Botan lay on the other side of her big bed. She wished she could snuggle against him, but things weren't meant to be. Tomorrow he would be his cruel self and go back to his arrogant ways.


End file.
